headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Supergirl: Luthors
"Luthors" is the twelfth episode of season two of the superhero fantasy series Supergirl, and the thirty-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Tawnia McKiernan with a script written by Robert Rovner and Cindy Lichtman. It first aired on the CW Network on Monday, February 13th, 2017. In this episode, the trial of Lillian Luthor is underway, and her own daughter, Lena Luthor, is the star witness. However, with some help from Metallo, Lillian escapes from prison, but Lena is implicated in helping her escape and is arrested. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Based on characters created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler and Andrew Kreisberg. * This episode is production code number T13.20162. * This is the twelfth episode of Supergirl to air on the CW Network. * This episode had a viewership of 2.522 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is an increase by .094 from the previous episode. It rated .08% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Executive producer Robert L. Rovner is credited as Robert Rovner in this episode. * Production designer Tyler Bishop Harron is credited as Tyler Harron in this episode. * Actor Walcott E. Morgan is credited as Walcott Morgan in this episode. * This is the first episode of Supergirl directed by Tawnia McKiernan. * This is the fifth episode of Supergirl written or co-written by Robert Rovner. It is third episode from season two of the series. He previously wrote "The Darkest Place". His next episode is "City of Lost Children". * This is the second episode of Supergirl written or co-written by Cindy Lichtman. It is her first episode from season two of the series. She previously wrote "Manhunter". Story notes * The title of this episode refers to the Luthor family. Members of this family who appear in this episode included Lena Luthor (flashback & real time), Lillian Luthor (flashback & real time), Lionel Luthor (flashback only), and Lex Luthor (flashback only). * This is the second live-action iteration of the Lionel Luthor character. The character first appeared in a much larger role in the Smallville television series, where he was played by actor John Glover. * This is the first appearance of Mister Mxyzptlk on Supergirl. He is the primary antagonist in his next appearance in "Mr. & Mrs. Mxyzptlk". * James Olsen and Winn Schott both learn that Alex Danvers is a lesbian in this episode. * Fish Head's actual name is Kevin. * Actor Ian Butcher, who plays Lionel Luthor, also played a character named Ezra Barnes in the "Crucible" episode of Arrow. Quotes * Winn Schott: I am very excited to meet Alex's new mystery man. * James Olsen: Hey, do we know what he does for a living? Alex's guy? * Kara Danvers: Cop. * Winn Schott: Yeah, no way Alex Danvers dates someone who doesn't own a firearm. and Maggie arrive * Alex Danvers: Hey. you guys. Hey, um, you all remember Maggie, right? * James Olsen: comprehending that Alex and Maggie are dating Hey, yeah, good to see you again. * Winn Schott: Alex! I... I didn't know. at Hank Did you know? * J'onn J'onzz: Of course I knew. I'm psychic. * Alex Danvers: How come you never said anything before? * J'onn J'onzz: It's not for me to say. Good for you, Alex. .... * James Olsen: I'm your friend. Which is why I don't understand why it's so hard for you to believe me. People don't remember this, Kara, but Clark and Lex Luthor used to be best friends. For years and Clark believed in Lex for the longest time, no matter what people said, no matter what kind of proof he saw with his own eyes. No, Lex was his friend. But Clark was wrong. .... * James Olsen: You were right about Lena Luthor, and I was wrong. Sorry. * Kara Danvers: You were just trying to protect me. * James Olsen: Yeah, just like you're always trying to protect me. * Kara Danvers: Can we just stop trying to protect each other and go back to being friends? Because I really miss being friends. * James Olsen: Me too. Haven't had a game night in a while. * Kara Danvers: Game night sounds great! * James Olsen: Are you ever gonna let me win though? * Kara Danvers: Never. * James Olsen: Sounds about right. .... * Lena Luthor: It's a good article. You flatter me. * Kara Danvers: I only wrote the truth. I'm learning to keep digging, even when all the evidence points one way. There's always another side. * Lena Luthor: Even when it's hard to find. * Kara Danvers: Especially when it's hard to find. So my office is overflowing with flowers... * Lena Luthor: Really? * Kara Danvers: Yeah. You didn't have to do that. * Lena Luthor: Yeah, I did. Supergirl told me that it was you who sent her. I don't know how to thank you. * Kara Danvers: Well, that's what friends are for. * Lena Luthor: Yeah, never had friends like you before. Come to think of it, I've never had family like you. No one's ever stood up for me like that. * Kara Danvers: Now you have someone who will stand up for you, always. * Lena Luthor: Well, Supergirl may have saved me, but Kara Danvers, you are my hero. Crew * Joanie L. Woehler - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Gary Romolo Fiorelli - Co-producer * Gabriel Llanas - Co-producer * Caitlin Parrish - Co-producer * Glen Winter - Producer * Brendan Ferguson - Producer * Paula Yoo - Supervising producer * Larry Teng - Co-executive producer * Jessica Queller - Co-executive producer * Robert Rovner - Executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Ali Adler - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Blake Neely - Composer * Derek Simon - Story editor * Shamus Whiting-Hewlett - Director of photography * Tyler Harron - Production designer * Barbara Gerard - Editor * Daphne Raves - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * "Luthors" at the Arrowverse Wiki Category:2017/Episodes Category:February, 2017/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew Category:Verified